


In wich Alice is now a male alpha warlock

by SinfulKitten



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulKitten/pseuds/SinfulKitten
Summary: Tom is thrown into heat after presenting as an Omega.
Relationships: Alice Deane/Tom Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In wich Alice is now a male alpha warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I'm ruining a good book series, but oh well. 
> 
> Alice is now named AJ

It was a warm night, the moon light leaking into the house from the windows 

John Gregory was currently out, saying that his brother, Andrew, had something for him.

Tom was currently curled up tight, tears streaming down his cheeks as soft whimpers escaped him, his stomach feeling as if it were being torn apart and reassembled.

He knew that he was presenting, seeing as he had sat beside AJ, the warlock, as he had presented as an Alpha.

AJ Deane was a warlock from the Deane and Malkin clans, his parents having died young, wich had ended up with the warlock in the care of Bony Lizzy. Earlier, last spring, John had put her in a pit, and Mother Malkin wasn't a problem anymore as well since the pigs on his family farm had eaten her heart.

AJ was tall and broad for his age, peach fuzz on his chin as his black hair always seemed to be slicked back, his thick county drawl making his voice deeper than most boys their age. 

AJ had a lot of nightmares from his time in Pendle, and so did Tom, The Fiend always lingering at the back of his mind.

Earlier in the year, Tom had also been marked by the warlock, wich came in handy when a witch had tried to claim him. Four vivid scars were on his forearm, where AJ had dug his nails in.

Tom was still confused about the Warlock's and Witch's claim, for it meant something akin to to an exclusive claiming mark.

The scars shown vividly in the moonlight now as he whimpered, his destress growing as heat flushed his body. Tom always knew there was a chance he would end up an Omega, seeing as his mam was one, and well, he was his mam's son.

The door slowly creaked open as a familiar defined face peered in, vivid eyes shining down on the figure on the bed.

"Tom..? Ya okay, are ya?" AJ drawled as he stepped in, recognition crossing his face as he realized the young man was presenting. 

Tom let out a soft groan as he looked up at the alpha, clutching his gut. "Could be better..."

AJ softly chuckled, a cute, child-like expression on his face as he sat near Tom, running his hand through the dark locks.

"Guess I owe you one, yes I do." AJ smiled sofrly as he thumbed Tom's cheek. "Took good care of me while I was presenting, yes you did." 

Tom managed a soft chuckle before groaning with utter pain as AJ interlocked their fingers, letting Tom squeeze their hands together as his body adjusted to his dynamics.

"AJ..." He softly whined as he felt the slick start to trickle, his skin flushing as need and desire cursed through him, making him squeeze his legs together.

AJ could smell Tom's sweet scent alright, a nice cake smell with fresh grass, a tinge of coal in the mixture. AJ took in a deep breath, the smell of lust and slick coming more prominent as Tom buried his face into AJ's thigh.

AJ smelt like freshly cut wood and fresh bread, a small tinge of musty dirt thrown in, making it battle between nice and sour. AJ's scent was weird, but oddly normal. Most witches and Warlocks had that tinge of musty dirt or decay and rot. Some witches, the ones with pretty faces that lure men to their deaths had an overwhelmingly sweet scent, mixed in with salt water.

AJ's hand ran down Tom's back, curling around his waist as he tugged the male toward himself, cupping Tom's cheek as he slowly lowered them into a slow kiss.

Chapped lips danced with each other as Tom shifted, pulling himself into AJ's lap as his hands ran down the male's bare chest, tracing his muscles, groping, and even pinching perky nipples.

They slept without shirts on, only wearing underwear to bed in the hotter nights.

The warlock let out a low groan as he pushed his tongue into Tom's mouth, claiming everything as he started to rub his back, his other hand rubbing Tom's nipples in playful payback.

Tom let himself be pushed onto the mattress, running his hands through AJ's hair as the warlock released them both of their undergarments, pressing their erect penises together.

Tom couldn't help the soft moan escaping him as AJ started to pump then both, their hips grinding into each other as they locked eyes.

"Mighty cute you are, Tom, aye, you're mine~.." He purred huskily as he glanced at the scars left on the Omega's arm, pride swelling in his chest.

AJ knew that he couldn't claim Tom with a mating mark, cause he would definitely get his ass kicked by Old Gregory, and it wasn't fair for Tom, seeing as AJ was a loose cannon. AJ would never be fully good or evil, wich made him a deadly alley and enemy, risky to trust. But he loved Tom deep down, and one day hoped that the Omega would bear his mating mark one day. But for now, the Warlock's claiming Mark was as good as anything to keep Tom protected from witches and Warlocks alike, and if AJ were to die, the mark would fade, not bringing Tom any pain.

Tom panted as he closed his eyes, arching his back as he yearned for more, soft whimpers and barks escaping him.  
"A-AJ~...p-please..I need it now..." Tom whined as AJ chuckled, pulling away from the needy Omega, earning a whine from Tom.

Stroking himself, AJ slowly pushed the head of his member into the rim of muscle, slowly breaking the barrier into the soft, warm, and moist insides.

Hearing Tom groan and whine made his cock throb inside the tight Omega. 

It was both painful and pleasurable for Tom, his back arching slightly off the bed as he gripped the sheet. Slowly, AJ entered him, inch by inch until he was hurried deep, all the way to the thick girth of his penis.

AJ stayed still for a while, letting Tom adjust to his size. AJ was quite large, a good nine inches with a thick base. 

Tom was a mess under AJ, his dark brown hair wild and messy, clinging onto his forehead as sweat glistened. His cheeks were red-hot, his eyes half libbed as he chewed his bottom lip.

Tom's legs were pressed against his chest, giving himself something to grip onto as AJ gripped his hips.  
Finally, Tom gave a court nod, signalling AJ to start moving.

The warlock was slow at first, taking it easy on Tom for the first few thrusts before he started to get a faster rythem, enjoying Tom's sweet moans urging him on.

The Omega under him was enjoying it quite a bit, easily adjusting as he started to run his hands into AJ's locks again.

"Tom~..." AJ softly purred in pleasure as he locked gazes with the Omega, his hips starting to roughly pound into the male underneath him, loving it as he drew loud moans from Tom.

The apprentice's back arched sharply as he screamed in ecstasy, his eyes glazed over as drool dribbled put of the corner of his mouth.

AJ loved seeing Tom in such a state as he gripped his hips harder, knowing full well that he had struck the Omega's prostate, and oh boy, he was going to exploit it as much as possible.

AJ flipped Tom over, fully mounting him as he started to ram deep into him, hammering into that soft bundle of nerves with the thick head of his dripping cock, his teeth digging into his lower lip till it drew blood as he listened to the heavenly sound of Tom's moans.

Thomas was a tough little omega, having killed the Bane and lived through nightmares, so it was no surprise when he lasted longer than most of his Omega counterparts.

The Omega loved every second of AJ's rough treatments, his insides instinctively tightening around the thick cock, wich was definitely growing in size.

Tom knew AJ was close, his knot forming as it catched onto Tom's rim everytime, making him whimper and whine.

AJ groaned at the tightness of the warmth surrounding his cock, reaching a hand down as he started to thumb the tip of Tom's cock, stroking it to the pace of his thrusts.

They were both utter messes as they came, Tom's load shooting onto the bed and into AJ's hand as the alpha male pulled out, cumming onto Tom's backside with a hearty groan.

The two males were both panting heavily as they collapsed together onto Tom's bed, AJ maunuveing Tom to rest on top of his chest.

The two were soon able to catch their breaths as AJ closed his eyes, a happy smile playing at his lips.

"One day..we won't have to worry 'bout Old Gregory, this'll be our house, and maybe one day you'll be my omega, filled with my pups, aye, that's what I dream alright." 

Tom's blush returned as he softly chuckled, lazily running a hand down AJ's arm, intertwining their hands once again.

"Maybe....the future is unpredictable..maybe we'll win this battle over the dark..." Tears pricked Tom's eyes before he blinked them away.  
"I would like that...AJ.." He softly smiled as he felt the Alpha pet his hair, their hearts thumping together as they both felt warm bubbles.

"We can grow a garden..a family..and maybe I'll learn how to cook.." Tom hummed as AJ snorted.

"You're the one Omega who can't cook nothing but pig slip, leave the cooking to me." AJ stated as Tom chuckled, nuzzling into his pec.

It was kinda sad to think about..having this house all to themselves without the spook..maybe..one of them would live out the other, and that's what scared Tom. He didn't want to loose AJ.

Banishing the thoughts from his head, he squeezed the male's hand before falling into a light sleep, preparing himself for the next heat wave that would surely come in the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
